Concentration
"Concentration" is the third episode ending theme for the anime Akuma no Riddle. The song comes from Otoya Takechi's perspective on how much she loves killing, along with how since everyone dies eventually anyway it shouldn't matter if she kills anyone. The song is performed by Otoya Takechi's voice actress Manami Numakura. Lyrics Japanese (Full)= Suki to kirai no mujun wo togisu masu Kyou mo kami awase wa batsugun Dare mo atashi no mae ni tata senai O tanoshimi wa korekara na no Hana no you ni karete Kagen no you ni hakanai inochi Yorokobi shiritai nara Ejiki ni nari na yo Itsuka kuchite shimau no nara Ima sugu kawai gatte ageru yo Kono mama zutto wasuretakunai no nara Kizu ato ni shite yakitsukeru yo Namida ukabu hitomi ni motto Shuuchuu ryoku wo kaitara owari Gomi ni natte shimau geijutsu Dare mo atashi no kimochi wo wakannai Rikai nante sa renakute ii Jibun rashisa no tame Kimeta michi yo Minna hidoi gokai wo shiteru kamo ne Sonna me de minaide Oitsumete wa oitsume rare Dare ka ga chi wo nagashite sakenda Migi ka hidari kurai hou wo erande Kotae sura mo kiri kizamu no Soshite nige kireru no wa dotchi? Otome wa tada Utsukushii mono kagayaku mono hoshii dake yo Tanoshii koto kimochii koto sukina dake yo Itsuka kuchite shimau no nara Ima sugu kawai gatte ageru yo Kono mama zutto wasuretakunai no nara Kizu ato ni shite yakitsukeru yo Namida ukabu hitomi ni motto |-|English (Full)= I sharpen the contradiction between like and hate; Biting through feels extraordinary today, like always No one can stand before me The fun starts from here on… Wither like flowers, lives as fleeting as mayflies… If you’d like to learn what pleasure is, then become my prey! Since you’re soon to rot away with the passing of time, I’ll love you right now If you don’t want to ever forget this moment between us, then I’ll burn them into scars as more tears rise to your eyes… It’s all over once your concentration’s spent; You’ll soon become a fine, artistic work of trash No one would understand how I feel, but that’s fine with me This path is the one I’ve chosen, one that allows me to stay true to myself I bet you’re all in the middle of a horrible misunderstanding; Don’t give me those kinds of looks… Cornering me is the same as being cornered Someone shouted out as the blood flowed Left or right? Pick the darker one, as I’ll mangle the correct answer as well… And then, where do you think you can get away? Pure maidens just want what’s beautiful, they just want glittery things They just like having fun, want to do what feels good… Since you’re soon to rot away with the passing of time, I’ll love you right now If you don’t want to ever forget this moment between us, then I’ll burn them into scars as more tears rise to your eyes… |-| Japanese (TV Size)= Suki to kirai no mujun wo togisu masu Kyou mo kami awase wa batsugun Dare mo atashi no mae ni tata senai O tanoshimi wa korekara na no Hana no you ni karete Kagen no you ni hakanai inochi Yorokobi shiritai nara Ejiki ni nari na yo Itsuka kuchite shimau no nara Ima sugu kawai gatte ageru yo Kono mama zutto wasuretakunai no nara Kizu ato ni shite yakitsukeru yo Namida ukabu hitomi ni motto |-| English (TV Size)= I sharpen the contradiction between like and hate; Biting through feels extraordinary today, like always No one can stand before me The fun starts from here on… Wither like flowers, lives as fleeting as mayflies… If you’d like to learn what pleasure is, then become my prey! Since you’re soon to rot away with the passing of time, I’ll love you right now If you don’t want to ever forget this moment between us, then I’ll burn them into scars as more tears rise to your eyes… Videos Akuma no Riddle ED 3 Concentration|Full Riddle Story of Devil - Official 3rd Ending - Concentration (Otoya Takechi)|TV Size Category:Anime Songs Category:Solos Category:Point of View Songs Category:Television Songs